Rise of the Guardian Archangel
by WolfinEndlessDarkness
Summary: After surviving a plane crash and death itself, Hunter Shadows' life can't get anymore hectic, can it? Nope. He still has to deal with the Midnight Channel, his Shadow and, possibly the hardest challenge, school. Warning: Contains OCs and overused plot line (for now). No flames and please REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Hunter's POV

It hurts. It's painful. Why won't it end? Please just let me die. It's dark everywhere and it is cold and I'm all alone. I'm scared and I just want to die.

_It is not your time, child. _

"Who said that? What do you mean? I just want to die!"

_Don't you understand my child. You ARE dead. But it is not your time. You must awaken now. _

"No! Who are you? Tell me!" I started to feel lightheaded and i felt like I was being dragged by a rope away. "No! Let me stay." It was getting lighter and the air was free and light. "Noooooooooo!"

I gasped deeply. The smoke was everywhere and it was hard to see. The metallic walls were closed in and it was hard to move anywhere. I felt the toilet from behind me and the broken glass on the floor, cutting my legs. I don't remember how I passed out, but I knew that what I saw was no dream. Blood trickled down through my thick, long brown hair. Toilet paper and other bathroom items were around the floor of metallic box. The smell of smoke invaded my senses and I coughed violently. I had to get out quickly before I choked on the smoke.

I found the door easy. Thankfully, nothing leaked out from the toilet, so the floor was relatively clean. I smashed my shoulder into the gray door. The thing wouldn't move. _Something must be blocking the other side. I can't get out! _Panicking, I punched the door in cold fury. Surprisingly, it leaned open; creaking as it moved. I jumped through the opening and looked around. The door to the outside was already open. I hope Andrew got out. I ran down the aisle and jumped out the door.

_So I was in a plane crash. How the hell does a plane break down. Where was I going to anyway? _The entire plane, or what was left of it anyways, was a mingled maze of steaming metal. It still had the head, but everything else was destroyed. There was dead bodies everywhere and I fought the urge to vomit and looked away. It was a small plane otherwise there would have been more bodies. Luggage of the ex-passengers were sprinkled across the tall grassy field.

I had to sit down. This could not be happening. My mother had sent me here with my uncle, Andrew, to study at a Japanese high school. Andrew got a job here as an inventor for a new and rising technology factory here and my mom begged him to take me with him. Andrew used to live with us before he got the job. He and mom were really close and he became more like a father than an uncle to me. He and mom both work in business and were really good at it. She's a lawyer and he was an inventor. His specialty was technology and weaponry. I started to cry before I could stop myself. We were going to start a new life here. I studied Japanese culture and the language for a year now; planning to adapt quickly and easily. Now what will happen to us?

Suddenly, I heard a whimper and turned back to the wreckage. I see a girl, about 15 like me, and I ran to her without thinking. Her long bright blonde hair is caked with blood but she's still holding on to an arm of someone in the wreckage. The girl pulls as hard as she can but she isn't any closer to helping the person.

I joined her and, instead of pulling the arm, I lifted the wreckage. Thankfully, five long years of kick-boxing gave me a bit of muscle. I wasn't much of a lifter, so it was hard work. The arm reacted differently. Instead of crawling out, it went back inside the wreckage.

Panicking, I almost dropped the dented metal, but the girl stood next to me and lifted with me. Surprisingly, she's strong enough to lift the metal and it helped me move it about two or three more inches higher.

A girl a bit younger than us came out of the wreck dragging a pair of legs with her, but she was struggling.

"Go help her. I'll be fine with this." Nodding, the girl next to me dropped to her knees and began to drag the man out. I didn't get a good look at the man. The metal was becoming too heavy for me to keep up. Groaning, I let it drop and, with a heavy thud, I walked away from the metal.

Reeling with shock, I see Andrew laying on the ground in front of me. _We must have rescued him from the wreck. _

"Andrew! Wake up! Andrew, can you hear me? Andrew!" He's breathing but isn't responding.

"You know him?" The girl with long hair asked. She looked strong and she's wearing what seemed to be a short red dress and flats. _She's a classy snob._

"Yes, he's my uncle. We were supposed to come here because he got a job in an Japanese office, but then this shit happens and, well, you know the rest. My name's Hunter Shadows and he's Andrew Shadows."

"Well, this cuts into your plan."

"Really I had no idea." Adding a eye roll for extra effect, I looked away from Andrew. "Anyway, you girls okay? No one hurt."

"No, I'm fine. By the way, my name's Alice McCrow."

"And I'm Alyssa Zipper." Alyssa had a short dirty blonde haircut that seemed to crown her head. She has one a tight black tee shirt and a leather yellow jacket,,fingerless black gloves and a yellow belt. "I would say that it's nice to meet you but, considering what just happened, I don't think it's appropriate. I wish we could have met under different condition."

"If we're doing introductions, I might as well join in." The three of us turned around and saw a short boy, not much older than us, wearing a blue beret-like hat and a blue collar shirt with a yellow tie. _How did he sneak up on us? I didn't even hear him_. "My name is Naoto Shirogane and I am a detective for the Inaba Police Force. I've already called ambulance and the fire department. Help is on the way. Is anyone else alive? "

I looked over at Andrew. "Besides us and Andrew, I can't find anyone else. I regained conscience in the bathroom, so I was alone. "

Alice piped up. "I was in first class and was knocked out at the first impact. I woke up and just found the door. I jumped out and saw an arm sticking out. I tried to pull it out, but I couldn't. Hunter came and lifted the plane and opened a passage. "

"When the plane started to go down, I was in the aisle and Andrew was standing up. When the first blast came, Andrew went flying and landed on top of me. Without him, I think I would have died. What are you doing here anyways?" Alyssa is right. What was Naoto doing here? The plane crashed just minutes ago. How did he get here so fast?

Naoto smoothly replied, "I don't live far from here and I was taking a walk to clear my mind. The plane crashed on the outermost fields of Inaba and that is where is take my walks. We're lucky; if you guys were going any faster, the plane would have landed in heavy populated areas resulting in more deaths. The police will be here soon. You will have to stay with me and you will be questioned." With the way he said all that, any questions I had about him being a detective were silenced. He had a sense of authority around him that made me uneasy. "Oh, and welcome to Inaba."

Fan-freaking-tastic


	2. Chapter 2

**Major Thanks to Miss Hamamura for being my first review for this story. Thank you!**

**This chapter is for you and for everyone who read this. Here's some virtual cookies**

***Throws virtual cookies to crowd***

**On with the story!**

My world has been spinning out of control lately. After the plane crash, Naoto and another couple of police detectives interviewed us. Alice was taken for the interview first, then Alyssa, and finally me. They asked for my name and my reason for coming to Japan. They wanted to know if I saw anyone suspicious or heard anything out of the ordinary. I told them everything I knew, which wasn't much, and they returned me to the other girls. The waiting room they had us in was white and bland and only had a couple of benches as furniture. Waiting gave us time to learn about each other. Alice and I shared a bench while Alyssa took one for her own.

Alyssa lost her mom in an accident when she was younger. She still had her dad and her sister and that was enough for her. Her dad's a lawyer and, from what she said, a pretty good lawyer. She had kept one of her mother's yellow belts and refuses to take it off for anyone. I understand her though. I refuse to take off my hoodie except at home. The belt and her bright electric blue eyes were the only things she had from her mother. Her mother was a genius. She had the best marks of anyone in her age group nationwide and it seems that Alyssa inherited those brains. Alyssa did very well at her school but she chose to move away because she didn't like the city. I feel like she's hiding something but I chose not to pry. Her dad and sister, thankfully, were supposed to go on the next flight out and was spared the accident.

I was right about Alice McCrow. Alice was from a rich family. Or, at least, a rich Japanese family. Her father owns a large supermarket corporation called Junes and was famous everywhere. Every city in Japan had at least one. Her mom and dad send her to Inaba because there was nothing here which wasn't very comforting. Alice was an overspender and her grades were terrible but her parents did help her out by moving her to Inaba. Her parents had bought a small three bedroom home and gave her a small amount to spend on food and rent per week to teach her about responsibility. She already had connections in the office where we are held. They told her everything that she needed to know. Including why I was on the flight.

"You know, Hunter, that the government and the police force won't want you to leave Japan until the whole thing is over. Standard Protocol." I nodded. Naoto told me this and that Andrew's company will aid him during this. Unfortunately, the company did not expect me to come with him and wasn't willing to pay for my expenses and education. "So you know how my family is rich?"

"Hard to forget."

"Well, do you want to come and stay with my family while Andrew, um, adjusts to Japan. I'll help you with your school and housing need."

I turned to her and stared into her rich, chocolate brown eyes. "What's the catch?" Offers like hers didn't come without catches.

"There is none!" I raised my eyebrows. "Ok. The catch is that you have to help me with my studies. I can only go back to Tokyo if I get good grades. I have to go back. It's _sooo_ boring here. There's nothing to do here and we haven't even been out that door." Pointing to the door out, she looked at me for at answer. " And Alyssa is invited to stay with us too. I mean, I really need this. Please help me out." She gave both Alyssa and I the puppy eyes. I opened my to answer, but she cuts me off. "I really need to go back. I have friends there and my parents are there and all my favorite stores are there and-" I covered her mouth with my hand and she just stares at me like no one has ever done that before. Somehow, I believed that.

"I will answer you if you will be quiet for five seconds. If not, I will find some duct tape and tape your mouth shut until the end of ever. Got it?" Alice nodded. "Good. I'll take you up on your offer. I need somewhere to stay anyway. Alyssa?"

"Sure, but I have to ask my dad first. By the way, can we get past the gathering amount of press and annoying police officers first? I need to call him and tell him what happened" We turned to face the one window that shows the outside and see a steady growing group of reporters and newscast.

I let out a groan and fell down on the bench. Alice giggled. "Well, there's only one way to deal with this mess. Remember: if you got it flaunt it!" I turned to her and saw that, somehow, she got a pair of designer sunglasses on and Alyssa put on a pair of goggles that were, surprisingly, very fashion forward. "Oh wow, Alyssa. I love those goggles."

"Thanks. Where'd you get those shades? I really need a pair."

"Ok. First of all, how'd you get the sunglasses past the officers? I thought they took everything from us?"

"Silly Hunter. A girl has her way." I signed.

"I'm not going to even question it. Two, I've got nothing to flaunt. And I hate getting my picture taken." School photos were hard enough, but getting my photo taken for the papers. Not happening. "I wish we could sneak out of here, but at the rate they're forming, it's as subtle as a flying brick."

The door opened and Naoto walked in. "It looks like someone leaked some information to the citizens and the news cast. I've come to get Alice to her house. Unfortunately, it seems that Alyssa and Hunter will have to stay here until further notice." Naoto, looking out the window, sighed. I guess he didn't want the press to know.

Alice chose now to ask Naoto some questions. "Ok. So one: are you a guy or a girl? I really can't tell and it's really bothering me. And are there any good stores around? I _need _to shop. Like a lot. And can Hunter and Alyssa come live with me? We already talked about it and it would be, like, totally cool if they could, like, come live with me. Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? I won't stop until you said yes. Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?" Naoto, for his part, stood as stoic as ever, but I could tell that Alice was getting to him. Finally he snapped.

"Fine." Huh. Even if someone was annoying him to hell and back, he still had the same uncaring look on his face. "But only if their parents approve of this arrangement. I'll get some people to make a couple of phone calls and deal with legal problems. How old are you all, anyway."

"Alyssa is 15 and Hunter and I are 16. We had some time to, like, hang out and talk." Alice giggled and forcefully shoved Naoto out of the room. "Hurry up. I can't, like, wait." Naoto almost looked angry at Alice, but I figured that he probably didn't like someone pushing him out. Granted no one does.

As the door closed, I sighed and leaned back on the bench. Alyssa looked out the window and gave a little yelp. "There really is a lot of people outside. I guess we have to wait."

Naoto came and left with Alyssa. It took she some time to convince her father to stay but she managed to get him to say yes. Naoto came and got me after he took Alyssa back to the holding cell. We walked down a long hallway in silence. I wasn't much of a talker and it seems like neither was Naoto. He only talked when he opened a door into a room and pulled out a cell phone. "Please try not to take so long. Alyssa's father took a longer time to convenience than expected and we do not have a long time before nightfall. It is best if you shorten your conversation so we will have time to escort you home faster." If Alice was hard to understand, then Naoto was impossible.

Giving a short nod, I picked up the phone and dialed my mom's cell. With any luck, she picks up for once. The ringing came and lasted two rings before she picked up. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Hi Mom. I'm here." I choked up when I heard her voice.

"Hunter! What happened? Where's Andrew and who's phone are you using? Are you okay?" She still knew if something happened to me even if I am on the other side of the world. I'm convinced that she's psychic because she always knows when I'm hurt or depressed.

"Ok, in order. Our plane crashed, in the hospital, Naoto's phone and yes."

"That answered all my questions and now I'm, somehow, even more confused. Start talking." Knowing that I can't talk my way out of this situation, I told her everything that happened.

Nearly everything, anyways.

My mom's a great listener. In the half hour that took to retell my story, she was quiet and didn't ask any questions. I was worried that she would stop me when I told her about Alice's offer and Andrew's condition, but she surprised me when she said that I could stay at her place until Andrew became well. After that, Andrew would decide what would happen.

"Are you sure Mom? Japan is a long way from America. You really can't visit any time you want."

"I'll be fine Hunt. I'm too busy for visits anyways. You stay at Alice's and I know you'll be fine. You have to hang up now. I'll talk to you later. Bye, Hunter"

"Bye, Mom. See you later."

The press conference went down like a sack of bricks. They all asked the same questions. "What was going on in your mind as the plane fell," and "What are you going to do now" and other questions. They have no idea what happened. As long as it doesn't happened to them, they don't care.

The drive to Alice's home (read mansion) was short enough because, apparently, Alyssa likes to speed. I was more surprised that she knew how to drive. She was only 15.

Alice's house is three floors tall and has a kitchen with cutting edge technology and a state of the art game room with a 50 inch flat screen T.V. and a foosball table. We each got a room of our own with a couch and our own bathroom. It was awesome!

Unfortunately, it seems like no one would leave us alone. I just closed the door coming back from the station on the second day when the doorbell started ringing.

I signed and turned back to the door. "Let's get this over with." I opened the door and a teenage boy with a large white doctor coat and purple gloves was standing there. He had a pair of thick glasses and flaming red hair. He also spoke with a heavy Russian accent which made it very hard to understand him. "Hello. My name is Dexter, owner of Dexlabs. Your uncle was suppose to work for me. We need to talk."

Great! Life, why do you hate me?

**Hello all. Wolfin here and I would like to say**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG FOR UPDATING!**

**I don't have a hard time for getting ideas for this story. The problem is that the laptop I write it on is usually used by my sister, which is weird cause I bought it. I actually finished this chapter a few days ago but couldn't update it til later. I try to write it on my phone but it takes a long time. I do plan on writing more. I also have been rewatching x-men evolution and walking dead, so...**

**Thank you for the two reviews. Guys, can you please review a little more. Even if it's a short "please keep writing" it helps so much. **

**Can someone please explain beta readers to me. Please!**

**Finally, I want to play a game with all my readers. I call it the cookie game. At the end of each my chapters, I have a phrase. Right now, it's Wolfin Out. Usually I will ask a question or two and give the first reviewer a cookie. The game goes like this: The readers answer the question and get the cookie. They can cash in the cookie for a phrase that will be added on to my phrase. For example: Wolfin out purple kumquat. **

**The quote doesn't have to make sense but there is limits.**

** 1. No curse words**

** 2. In English**

** 3. Can't review as a Guest**

** 4. Either one adjective and one noun OR an adverb and verb.**

** 5. Words like "the" and "and" can be used but won't count. Ex. The flying panda: Word total, 2**

**So far, only Miss Hamamura has a cookie.**

**Cookie Count **

**Miss Hamamura: 1**

**Let the insanity began. **

**Thanks **

**Wolfin Out Peace.**

**Cookie Questions: Can anyone guess where Dexter is from or who Alyssa is based off of? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all you lovely people of Earth. I'm Back! **

**I do try to update as fast as I can, but bear with me because I can't only type. I still have a life. **

**Anyways, onwards with the story**

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything except Hunter, Alice, Alyssa and Andrew. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction.**

**Enjoy.**

The moment would have been so perfect if I smashed the door in his face. Or if I shouted at him or even if I had completely ignored him till he left. He was the reason that Andrew and I was on the plane in the first place. Andrew was in the hospital because of this _man?_

I took another look at Dexter. He wasn't a man. He couldn't be any older than me! He had bright red hair and huge bulky glasses. If that didn't make him appearance awkward, then his clothing choices did. He wore a bright bleach-white labcoat paired off with a pair of purple gloves. He spoke with a heavy Russian accent which made it very difficult to follow what he was saying. I signed, knowing that no one could have caused the plane crash.

"Alright. Come on in." I let him down the hall to the kitchen. "You mind if we talked in the kitchen? I haven't spent a whole lot of time here and I keep getting lost." He nodded. "Kay, what do you need to talk about."

He pushed up his glasses and opened his mouth, but his phone began ringing. He signed. "May I go answer this in the hall? I shouldn't take long."

"Go ahead. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks." Dexter got up and, walking out into the hall, answered his cell. I considered listening in to his call, but it would have been no use to me.

"Hunter! Are you making coffee? And, more importantly, can you bring me some? I'm thirsty!" Cue the headache named Alice.

"Yea, I'm making coffee and no! I have a visitor and you've got two legs that aren't broken. Go get it yourself!" I shouted back to her. She's been upstairs with Alyssa trying to sort out what they want in their rooms. So far, I've had to bring up popcorn, chips and some weird watermelon-flavored soda. We all got lost the first couple times exploring so we ended up using Marco Polo to find each other.

I heard her run down the staircase and a loud thud as she jumped down the last five steps. "Fine you insufferable meanie head. I'm here now. Where's the coffee?"

"Same place as it was two days ago."

"No need to get sarcastic, meanie."

"No need to be childish, drama queen."

"Ha ha ha. Alyssa and I will be upstairs. Who's your guest?"

"My uncle's employer. He came here because I was in the crash. He apologized at the door, but he still wants to talk to me about something. I don't know what. Just stay upstairs and I'll tell you later." It's been like this ever since the crash. The three of us have been inseparable. Maybe it's because we survived the plane crash together or maybe it's because we are so compatible together, but either way, we're grown to each other. Alice is like the annoying fashionista sister. She knows how to mix fashion and get underneath my skin. I'm the rebel emo brother in the trio. I'm the chilled out one who also keeps his calm. Alyssa's the nerdy gamer chick that always had to play peacemaker.

"Fine. I'll see you later." Alice turned and went up the stairs as Dexter came back from the hallway.

"Is Ms. McCrow whom you will be staying with? I hope you know what you're doing." Dexter watched Alice as she jumped up the stairs. "Staying at a near stranger's house, I couldn't do that even if my life depended on it."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you want? You told me that you were sorry at the door so why bother coming inside?"

Dexter signed and looked back at me. "Your uncle is a good intelligent man and I hate that this happened to him or that I'm the one that has to tell you this. It wasn't suppose to be like this. It could happen to anyone but it happened to him. I'm sorry."

I frowned. I wasn't getting the answers I wanted and Dexter sounds like something back has happened to Andrew. I felt my heart tighten like some made a knot with my heart and kept pulling. "What's wrong with Andrew? Dexter! What's wrong with him? He's fine, isn't he? Dexter!" I shouted at him at a nervous tone but his head hung low and he wouldn't meet my eyes and talk to me. I growled at him in a low voice. "Dexter? What happened?"

"They ran multiple test on him to test his physical state of being and, during one of their protocol operations, they discovered something unfortunate. It was a CAT scan, I believe." Here Dexter took a deep breath and looked me in my eyes. "He has an advanced form of brain cancer and multiple tumors in his brain, Mr. Shadows. He doesn't have a lot of time and it is impossible to correctly remove all of said tumors. He is going to die. I'm sorry."

I couldn't move or think or breath. I just felt cold. Colder than usual. Every since the crash, I felt really cold, like I knew something was wrong with Andrew, but hearing that Andrew had cancer, I just couldn't feel anything anymore. Why?! I stared at Dexter's grim face and I knew that he was upset about this too. He didn't want Andrew to die like this and neither did I. "Can you please leave Dexter? I need to think." Nodding, Dexter pulled out a small business card and left it on the kitchen counter.

"Andrew knows and says for you not to worry. If you ever need to talk, call me. This is my private cell number. No one will be ever to hear us talk. I'm sorry and be careful. This town is dangerous." Dexter looked at me sorrowly and turned to the door. "Farewell Hunter."

As soon as he left, I broke down and started crying.

I don't remember anything after that. I guess I must have fallen asleep because, when I woke up, I was in my new, fluffy, king sized bed. Alice and Alyssa must have dragged me up the stairs because my legs are in pain. _They must have dragged me up the stairs and my legs hit every one of them. _I didn't care though. It didn't matter. Not when Andrew was about to die. I felt the tears build up behind my eyes. _NO! I won't cry. It won't help. _

I swung my legs over the bed and got up, still fighting back the tears. I decided to go downstairs before I took a shower. Listlessly, I crossed the room and climbed down the stairs. Thankfully, I was an early riser and even more so, I was thankful Alyssa knew how to cook. Alyssa and Alice were already up and in the kitchen. Alice was already eating her eggs and toast while watching the hanging T.V. in the kitchen and Alyssa was making some French toast on the stove, doing a little dance and humming to a tune in her head. Alyssa noticed me first. "Morning Hunter! How you feeling?"

"Yeah. You slept for three days straight. We almost had to get a doctor to come look at you." Alice added without looking away from the T.V. I spat out the orange juice I was drinking out and screamed. "Three days! Why didn't you wake me?" Alice started laughing uncontrollably while Alyssa pursed her lips together.

"Alice! That's not funny!" I signed knowing that Alyssa was on my side. "It's hilarious!" Or maybe not.

After Alyssa and Alice settled down (fifteen minutes later), I told them what Dexter said to me about Andrew. It was safe to say that Alyssa was devastated. Andrew saved her from the crash and she owned him her life.

"Oh, Hunter. I'm so sorry. I wish there was something we can do. Can you go and visit him at the hospital at least? You should be able to go there. I'll come with. He did save my life." I nodded and turned to the golden pancakes on my plate. "Wha? Hunter! Do you even care about him?! He's in the frickin' hospital with cancer and you're sitting here, stuffing your face with my, albeit very good, pancakes."

I signed and looked up at her. "Of course I care about him. He's my uncle. But I don't think I can stand seeing him like that. He was always there for me, even when my father left. If I see him now, I'll break down and start crying and he wouldn't want that. Beside, there is nothing we can do about his..." I struggled to find the right word "Condition. I just feel so empty right now. It's not right for him to go this way." I signed again and looked at Alyssa. "We still have to get to school you know? Andrew would kill me if I missed my first day. He always said that the first day is the best."

Alyssa signed and wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. "Alright, you can change the subject. We might as well get ready for today. They won't make us go to class on the very first day and we still have to buy our school uniform and supplies. But I think we can go and check out the school grounds and get our schedules. Alice and I chose to go to a public school this year. Umm, it was called…"

Alice cut in from there. By then she had finished breakfast and was washing her dishes in the sink. "Yasoinaba High. It wasn't my first choice but it's programs are pretty good. So hurry up! We're going to get there while it's the students' lunch period. That way, we can talk to the teachers and maybe meet some of the other students." I widen my eyes in surprise. Alice must have seen my reaction because she starting laughing. "When you go to as many sales as I do, you tend to learn how's the best way for your schedule to go. It's great planning."

After my wonderful shower, I was at the door in my usual black jeans, black hoodie, red and black skull t-shirt and black military boots combo waiting for the girls to arrive. My phone and iTouch was fully charged and ready to go in case I got bored. After sending a quick message to my mom, I went out of the front door onto the porch. Alyssa and Alice were waiting for me and we quickly began walking to the school. It's out that Alice really good at planning as she said because she had already sent us the map of Inaba and a map of the school grounds.

It didn't take long for us to get to the school. Thankfully, it was a nice, sunny day and it was only a Saturday, which was weird for me because I never gone to school on a Saturday before. The building itself wasn't that huge, but it did give Alice's house a run for it's money. With three stories and a practice wing on the side, including the soccer and track fields, the building was already confusing me and I was only looking at the map.

"Great! I'm lost." Making sure to include the sarcastic edge to my voice, I turned and faced Alice. "What monstrey is this? This isn't a school; it's a prison. What have you done women?!" Alice narrowed her eyes and I took a few steps back, fearing that she'll hit me. "Um, please don't hit me. I wish to live."

Alyssa rolled her eyes and took us by the arms. "Come on! Let's get our schedules. The faculties office is this way, I think?"

"Let's just ask someone for directions. I don't think they'll mind." I reached out and grabbed the arm of the next person who passed us by. "Hello miss. My name is Hunter Shadow and I'm sorry if I startled you. My friends and I are new here and have no idea where we are going. Can you help us? We're trying to find the office to get our schedules and find our classes."

Thankfully, the girl wasn't freaking out and calmly pointed to our right. In fact, she facial expression barely changed. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Alice and Alyssa give confused looks to each other. They must have noticed the lack of change too. Very softly she replied, "Go right after the shoeboxes and the first room on the right is the one you're looking for."

"Thank you very much." We turned to leave and she slipped something in my arm.

"If you're new, go here. It's a great place to go if you want some good Chinese food. Just ask for Aika." Giving me a small smile, the girl walked away just as the last bell rang. I look down to the flyer she had given me and decided to go there sometime.

"If you're done flirting, we still have to get our schedules." Alice smirked at me as I blushed deeply.

"I wasn't flirting!" Alice gave me a pointed look. "I wasn't!"

Alyssa giggled. She walked next to me and grabbed mine and Alice's arms and dragged us to the office. "Come on and argue later. I can't what for school to start."

I looked over to Alice and we both rolled our eyes as Alyssa kicked open the door lightly. Never would have pegged Alyssa as a nerd but you learn something new everyday.

"Well, that principal was a prevent."

"Yeah! He kept looking at us. Maybe we should have waited before meeting him."

We just finished our meeting with the head of the school. He was an old prevented principal who barely kept his eyes off of the girls breasts. He wasn't even good at hiding the fact. I had to snap my fingers couple of times to keep him on track. In the end, we got our uniforms and schedules and left the room. We were in the hall since Alice didn't want to stay by the stinky shoe boxes. We were looking at the schedules to see if we got the same room. Luckily, Alyssa and Alice both got room 1-1. Unlucky, I got room 1-2, which meant I wasn't with them until lunch.

"It was _so_ uncool that he put Alyssa and I in different room from you too, Hunter. I was hoping to stay with both of you during this year."

I chuckled. "Why, so you can cheat off of our answers? Good luck." I turned and looked at the stairs. "Do you think that we should you to classes now? We have the schedules and I hate to miss something that we might need." I looked back at Alyssa and Alice. ALyssa had a look of extreme joy and was nearly jumping up and down. Alice looked like someone told her that her favorite mall had burned down and it was her fault. Laughing at Alice's face, I began up the stairs. "I'll see you girls at the end of school!"

Finding the room was easy. The teacher inside, not so much. Her name was Kimiko Sofue and she is one of the strangest human beings that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. She teaches World History as her profession, but her choice of clothing is what caught my attention. She looks like a real life pharaoh with the crown and the cane. If Alice was here, I think she might have had a mini-seizure when she would have met Ms. Sofue.

Ms. Sofue was at the head desk when I came in. The pharaoh queen looked away from the board to and looked at me. I considered going back outside once I saw her, but I decided against it.

"Hi. I'm Hunter Shadows and I just transferred here. Did I miss the Egyptian era or is this your professional outfit?" I couldn't help myself from blurting out. She just made it to easy.

Ms. Sofue raised her eyebrows at me. "Because what you're wearing classifies as a _school outfit._" I looked down and saw that I hadn't changed my clothes into my uniform yet. The only thing that I had put on was the tie and that wasnt even on right.

"Touché. So, where can I sit anyways?" Wordlessly, she pointed to the seat next to the window in the middle of the class. "Thanks!" I quickly walked to my seat, avoiding the rest of the students eyes as they bore holes into my head. After dropping all my stuff down on my desk, I quickly laid my head down for a peaceful sleep.

Like it'll be that easy.

**I am surprised at the amount of reviews I got that last chapter. Thank you all so very much. On the down side, I'm not getting many reviews. Does this people don't like my story? On the bright side, I'm getting used to writing longer and longer chapters. Yay. This Chapter has almost 3,000 words.**

**As for the cookie game. **

**Total Count**

**Miss Hamamura:2**

**Miss Hamamura did PM me the right answer so another cookie for them. Alyssa is loosely based off of Alyssa from Final Fantasy X-III 2. No one did get what game Dexter is from. Yes, he's the same Dexter from Cartoon Network, but I'm looking for a game. So the cookie value is increased for that question. **

**Cookie Questions **

**What game is Dexter from? Cookie Value-2 **

**Who is the girl Hunter grabbed in the hallway? She is from Persona 4 the Animation. **

**Thank you all!**

**Wolfin Out Peace Flying Kumquats**


End file.
